Vegeta Vs. The Herbal Essence men
by Senkensha
Summary: Vegeta finds a shampoo bottle.... and suddenly 4 buff men appear in his shower


Summary: Vegeta Vs. The Herbal Essence men. 'Nuff Said  
  
Rating: PG-13?? Er yeah..  
  
Note: This is for you Christy-chan! ^.^   
  
==================================================================================  
  
  
"Wheres my god damn shampoo?!" Vegeta snarled as he tossed various bottles around the shower he was 'forced' to share with the Briefs at Capsul corp.. "Bulma and her mother use too many kinds.. can't the damn women just PICK one?!"   
  
"WOMAN?! WHERE IS MY SHAMPOO?" Vegetas bellow nearly shook the tile on the walls loose. He stood under a steaming shower head and glared at the frosted glass door; the hot water pouring down his rather well built, highly trained and toned muscled body (*winks* there you go christy.. imagine that!) in rivulets down to his toes.  
  
" Don't ask me oh mighty prince of bitchiness!" Bulmas cold reply bellowed back from their shared bedroom.( Well..normally shared. Unless Vegeta happened to piss of Bulma..then he was stuck in a 'guest' room till she decided she'd cut him off from the one thing he loved most, next to killing and food) "Just use one of the bottles in there! Just because you can't find your manly shampoo doesn't mean you can snarl at me for it!"  
  
A snarl issues from the shower, the prince glared at his choices. Grumbling a curse not fit for young or elderly ears he snatched the first bottle that came to hand. He glared at it like it was the key to all his problems in the universe. "Herb-al ..... Ess-ence? WHat sort of feminine crap is THIS? Hmmph.... " Opening the bottle, he sniffed at it warily; expecting ..... something fruity. Actually...it wasn't too bad.  
  
Suddenly the shower....got a bit more crowded. Vegeta snarled and yelped as suddenly four shirtless, buff looking model like men appeared and started singing a theme song of some sort and attempting to wash his hair for him. " WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS?!"  
  
The four men sang happily as they attempted to wash the scrambling panicked Vegetas hair who was currently groping for the door handle of the shower and ended up grabbing some buff guys package instead. "WHUAGH GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
The four attempt to scatter, a few screaming in dismay as random ki blasts kill them. After a brief shampooed flung struggle... he had killed all four Herbal Essence men.  
  
Shattering the glass door; he grabbed two dead H.E men by the hair in one hand and then grabbed the other two by their shiny, well done hair ( Hey wait..these guys are dead and STILL have good looking hair?) with his other hand ; he proceeded to the door dragging their corpses behind them.  
  
Sopping wet, naked and raging pissed; he drug the four men out of the bathroom, in through the bedroom, out the door and into the hallway. Trunks and Goten were just exiting Trunks' room as he exited the bedroom. Goten looked confused and Trunks stopped baffled. "Whoa..dads gone gay AND nudist. RIGHT ON!S'gonna piss off mom though."   
  
Gotens eyes widened. " How come stuff like that can't happen at MY house? Mom and dad never have orgies... s'not fair! Its caues your rich huh?"   
  
Vegeta snarled so viciously at the two that both scrambled like mad rats to get out of his way; he continued his way towards the stairs, not caring that the two young half saiyajins followed behind.  
  
"WOMAN! GET OVER HERE NOW!" His bellow broke several glass vases of Mrs.Briefs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs glaring around , waiting for his wife to show up.   
  
Bulma scrambled into the living room thinking some major crisis had happened. "WHAT is it NOW Vegeta? If you broke the shower I swear-" Bulma blinked and stared at the four hunky, wet, and very dead men.  
  
Trunks piped up from the top of the stairs; "Dads gay and he's gone nudist!" Gotens snicker could be heard as well.  
  
"SHUT UP TRUNKS OR I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE YOUR NEXT BIRTHDAY!" Vegeta dropped two of the mens heads and aimed a palm for the top of the stairs, about to fire a shot.   
  
Bulma glared and hissed. "DON'T EVEN think about it. YOU do enough damage around here."   
  
Vegeta grumbled and powered down, it was futile anyways; Trunks and Goten had bolted out the nearest window on their way to the Son house to happily deliver the news of Vegetas coming out.  
  
Bulma looked sadly at the four dead men and sighed. Vegeta snarled and thunked one of the mens head with a foot. " Have you been cheating on me woman? HOW did you get four men into ONE bottle?"  
  
Bulma just blinked at Vegeta, a look of utter confusion on her face. She looked to the dead men, then to Vegeta....the dead (still good looking) men...Vegeta (looking livid, vein throbbing) the dead Herbal essence men (Damn..they were hot) back to Vegeta (Sigh). "They're not mine and Don't ask ME how you can fit four guys into a damn bottle! That's NOT even mine!"   
  
Vegeta growled and pointed to the corpses. " SO woman; tell me where the hell these four come from??"  
  
"DON'T ask ME!!! They were in your shower!!! And You killed them! WHY ?" Bulma shrieked and stamped her foot ,hands on her hip.  
  
Before Vegeta could respond Bulmas mother, Mrs.Briefs entered and shrieked. " MY MEN! YOU KILLED MY MEN!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta (Still naked *grins) standing at the bottom of the stairs, gaping at Mrs.Briefs. Bulma stammered something semi intarticulate that sounded like "Mom? They're yours?"  
  
Mrs.Briefs threw her self onto one of the men bawling. The pair just blinked at eachother; Vegeta shrugged and headed for the stairs..intent on finishing his shower.  
  
Bulma watched appreciatively, an evil grin on her face and gleam in her eye...followed as she tugged off her shirt along the way.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked at Bulma. "What are you doing woman?" He grinned a bit wolfishly.  
  
Bulma smirked and tugged on his arm as she walked up the stairs. "Someones gotta wash that shampoo out of your hair. "   
  
Vegeta smirked and closed the door behind them. A giggle and then a moan could be heard from the other side of the door........  
  
  
FIN!!!   
  
*Grins* 


End file.
